kipperthedogfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Kipper (character)/@comment-98.114.39.214-20130613015739
One night in the forest, Theodore raced a car while Alvin timed him. They were close to beating their track record...until Theodore slammed on the brakes. Theodore, what was that? yelled Alvin. Theodore waved hello to a cricket in the grass. A cricket he was not going to run over, even if it meant ruining the race. Sorry. I guess nice guys really do finish last, said Theodore. The next morning, a large, round thing landed in front of the Chipmunks. It rolled into the diving hole like a golf ball. Then it popped back out and sprung open into a cat! I am Garfield, said the cat. Should I know you? said Alvin. He wasn't impressed by Garfield's voice or his trick he did. Only if your name is Garfield Junior, said Garfield. Theodore immediately slid behind his friends, hoping not to be seen. Alvin wondered if maybe Garfield was one of his own top secret identities that he had forgotten about. He looked through a stack of photos of himself in silly undercover outfits. There was Magician Alvin, Lounge Singer Alvin, and Stinking Rich Alvin. But there was no picture of Alvin in a tuxedo. Theodore had at admit the truth about his past or Garfield would never leave him be. I am Garfield Junior, said Theodore. Garfield placed a fancy bow tie on Theodore's chest. Garfield Junior and me have some unfinished buisness, said Garfield. I am different now, said Theodore, ripping off the bow tie. I told you, NEVER AGAIN! Theodore ran off, leaving the Chipmunks confused about what was going on. Was there something about Theodore they didn't know? Never say never! Unless it's when you're saying NEVER to say NEVER, Garfield called after him. Down in the secret room, Garfield bounded onto the table with a plate of pancakes, bacon, and eggs arranged in a smiley face. Might make you change your mind...what do you say, Garfield Junior? said Garfield. Theodore pushed Garfield away. Garfield Junior left nothing but a trail of broken hearts! wailed Theodore. And I will not play your cursed game! Garfield's face got red with anger. We'll just see about that, Garfield Junior, he said before he left. Theodore was just about to explain everything when Becca came in, alerting the Chipmunks that Garfield was up to no good. They scooted up to investigate. Hey, what's the deal? asked Alvin. He wasn't sure why Garfield and Dave were holding golf clubs. It seemed strange. Just warming up on the locals before I whop Garfield Junior, said Garfield innocently. Alvin couldn't believe what he was seeing. The cursed game Theodore never wanted to play again was mini golf! Dave didn't care much that he was about to lose a bet he made with Garfield about who would win. But Becca saw right through Garfield's plan. He's tricking you, Dave, said Becca. She could tell that Garfield was an expert mini golfer! Garfield hit the tiny, white ball. It flew straight through a cutout of a clown's mouth, knocked against some wooden pegs, and rolled into the hole. Garfield smiled proudly. Now it was Dave's turn to play. No way would he be able to beat Garfield! What do you have left to bet? asked Theodore. Dave pointed up to a ledge where Toby and Eleanor were watching the game. Nothing too valuable---only my friends, he said. Alvin had had enough of this cat. This isn't fair, Garfield. That shot is impossible, he said. Garfield twirled his golf club and smirked. Impossible for him, maybe. But not for Garfield Junior, Garfield said, pointing his club at Theodore. Theodore knew he had to save Toby and Eleanor, even if it meant doing the unthinkable. In the blink of an eye, Theodore snatched a club and stepped up to the ball. He took a swing. THWONK! The ball sliced through the air, went up a ramp, through a little windmill, and plopped into the hole. While his friends clapped in amazement, Theodore felt terrible. He gasped and ran away. The Chipmunks and Becca went down to the secret room to check on their friend. Theodore, what could possibly be so bad about mini golf? Alvin asked. It's...mini. Theodore opened a safe and pulled out a club and bow tie. Memories of himself as Garfield Junior flooded his mind. It wasn't the game, Theodore said grimly. It's what it did to me... Theodore spoke about a time, long, long ago, when he ruled the mini-golf scene. I started playing for fun. But I was good. TOO good. Pretty soon, every young punk who thought he could shoot a staight putt came looking for me, wanting to take down Garfield Junior. Then one day, a cat was playing me tough. I started to worry that for the first time, I might lose. So I did the unthinkable... Full of emotion, Theodore shared with his friends what happened next. The awful thing he did that made him quit mini golf forever. To make the winning shot, Theodore bounced the ball off of a little girl's strawberry ice-cream cone. The ice cream fell to the ground, and the girl was very sad. Theodore's friends didn't quite understand what the big deal was. You quit the game over an ice-cream cone? asked Simon. It was a double scoop! cried Theodore. And the pressure of the competition was making me tart. Suddenly, Garfield's voice boomed over the loudspeaker. What do you say, Garfield Junior. Fancy a little game? The Chipmunks raced over to the door. It was glowing! Our thermo-fusion reactor! cried Simon. He tried to shut it off, but Garfield had changed the password! And now they were all in danger of the reactor exploding! No one gets out of here until I've had my game with Garfield Junior, warned Garfield. The Chipmunks agreed that Garfield had gone totally insane and that there was probably no way they could fix the reactor. Theodore grabbed his club and bow tie. It was time to stand up to Garfield once and for all. It was time for him to be a hero. If he wants Garfield Junior, I'll give him Garfield Junior, Theodore said with determination. Garfield and Theodore met on the mini-golf course. You're going to give me your best game, Garfield Junior, said Garfield. Theodore ignored him and focused on hitting the ball. THWACK! The ball hit three bowling balls, went through a tunnel, and then dropped into the hole. Garfield frowned.